kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hades (KH)
Hades ist ein Charakter und Antagonist aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe und hat seinen chronologisch ersten Auftritt in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Seine Heimatwelt ist die Arena des Olymp, wo er sich meist in der Unterwelt aufhält. Er richtet zudem mehrere Turniere in der Arena aus, die den Zweck erfüllen sollen seinen Feind Hercules zu besiegen. Charakterlich zeichnet sich Hades dadurch aus, dass er seine Vorhaben mit großer List ausführt und dabei stets auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist. Zudem verlässt er sich nie ganz auf eine Möglichkeit seine Pläne umzusetzen, sondern hält sich immer eine Alternative für sich offen. Schlägt jedoch eines seiner Vorhaben fehl oder nimmt eine unerwartete und nachteilhafte Wendung für ihn, lässt er seiner Wut freien Lauf, was sich darin zeigt, dass die blauen Flammen auf seinem Kopf anfangen rot zu brennen und sich schließlich bis zu seinen Schultern ausbreiten. Zudem schließt er gerne Verträge ab, so verspricht er beispielsweise Cloud bei der Suche nach seinem "Licht" zu helfen, wenn dieser für ihn Hercules erledigt. Aus Kämpfen hält er sich meist heraus und lässt Andere für sich arbeiten. Vorzugsweise schickt er den Wachhund der Unterwelt, Zerberus, um seine Feinde zu erledigen. Auch die Titanen Granitos und Polaros sowie die Hydra stehen unter seinem Befehl. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Hades plant in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep den Donnergott Zeus, seinen Bruder, vom Thron zu stürzen und selbst Herrscher des Olymps zu werden und sucht dafür geeignete Kämpfer. Er trifft zunächst auf Terra und bemerkt, dass dieser Dunkelheit in sich trägt und nach einem Weg sucht, sie zu kontrollieren oder aus sich zu verbannen. Hades eröffnet dem Schlüsselschwertträger, dass er dabei behilflich sein könne und motiviert Terra zur Teilnahme am derzeit stattfindenen Turnier in der Arena. Terra glaubt Hades zunächst und gelangt bis zur Finalrunde. Doch anders, als Hades erwartet hat, ergreift die Dunkelheit nicht von Terra Besitz und somit sucht Hades sich einen neuen Kämpfer, den er in Zack findet. Mit der Kraft der Dunkelheit kontrolliert er Zacks Körper und lässt ihn gegen Terra kämpfen. Jedoch ist Terra in der Lage Zack zu besiegen, sodass die Dunkelheit von ihm ablässt. Hades zieht sich daraufhin vorerst zurück, hat jedoch seinen Plan noch nicht aufgegeben. ''Kingdom Hearts Hades gehört in ''Kingdom Hearts I zu den Antagonisten, die Malefiz und Ansem um sich versammelt haben, um die einzelnen Welten zu kontrollieren. Er beteiligt sich jedoch nur nebensächlich an diesem Plan, da für ihn sein eigenes Ziel, nämlich Hercules zu besiegen, höhere Priorität genießt. Nachdem Sora, Donald und Goofy auf ihrer Suche nach König Micky, Kairi und Riku in die Arena des Olymp gelangen, wollen sie an den Vorrunden für die demnächst stattfindenden Spiele teilnehmen. Philoctetes weist sie jedoch ab, obwohl sie sein Training bestehen und er sich von ihren Qualitäten überzeugen kann. Als sie sich zum Gehen wenden, taucht Hades plötzlich auf und schenkt Sora eine Teilnahmekarte für die Spiele. Er gibt sich dem Jungen zunächst freundlich, plant jedoch ihn von Cloud erledigen zu lassen. Als dieser sich weigert Sora zu töten, da er mit Hades nur Hercules' Vernichtung vertraglich festgehalten hat, lässt Hades Zerberus frei, welcher Cloud attackiert. In diesem Moment erscheint Hercules und rettet sowohl Cloud als auch Sora und dessen Gefährten das Leben. Nach dem Sieg über Zerberus und Soras Abreise plant Hades ein Turnier zu veranstalten, um sich seinen Feinden endgültig zu entledigen. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Kampfverhalten Zwar versucht Hades direkte Auseinandersetzungen zu meiden, indem er Andere für seine Zwecke ausnutzt und kämpfen lässt, jedoch muss auch er wiederholt in der ''Kingdom Hearts-Reihe besiegt werden. Seine Markenzeichen sind dabei seine plötzlichen Feuerangriffe, welche ihn meist kurzzeitig unverwundbar werden lassen. Synchronisation Sowohl im Film, als auch in den Spielen mit deutscher Synchronisation der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe, leiht ihm seine Stimme. In den Spielen, die lediglich deutsche Untertitel und Bildschirmtexte enthalten, fungiert der US-amerikanische Schauspieler als Synchronsprecher. Ursprung In dieser Erscheinung stammt Hades aus Disneys Zeichentrickfilm aus dem Jahre 1997, in dem er ebenfalls versucht hat Hercules zu töten, jedoch nur, um letztlich Zeus zu stürzen und selbst Herrscher über den Olymp zu werden. Etymologie Hades stammt aus der griechischen Mythologie und stellt den Gott der Unterwelt dar, wobei das Totenreich ebenfalls seinen Namen trägt. Im Gegensatz zur Disney-Variante, strebt Hades jedoch nicht nach der Entmachtung des Zeus, sondern akzeptiert die Aufgabe über die Toten zu wachen. Trotzdem wird er als gnadenlos dargestellt und verlässt die Unterwelt höchst selten. Weblinks Kategorie:Charakter (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc)